The Hatake Girl
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: Kakashi finds a girl and becomes her guardian. How will Akemi's life play out with Kakashi as her father? Read and find out! Rated T for future cursing.
1. Meeting the new Family

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

Meeting the new Family

In the trees a little girl walked. She walked along with dead eyes. This little girl had been walking without food for three days and was starving. She continued to walk towards the town called Konoha. She was fairly close, only half- a- day away. "Hello." She spun around to see a man with white hair and a mask. His visible eye was a dark grey like hers. "ummm..." she didn't like to talk much especially to people she didn't know. "Are you going to Konoha?" he asked. She nodded and he said, scratching the back of his head, "Well would you like me to carry you? We'll get there much faster. Plus, you look really tired." She looked at him for a moment and then nodded sheepishly. He picked her up and set her on his shoulders, "Hold on tight." and he took of running with chakra enhanced legs...

They made it to the gates a few hours later. The man let her stay on his back. He took her to a tower where he said the Hokage would be, and took her up. They were outside a pair of doubledoors. The man knocked and they heard another man say "enter." The man with white hair entered the room and sat the girl in front of him. She looked at the older man behind the desk. "And who might this be, Kakashi?" The man known as Kakashi replied, "I don't know her name but I found her on the trail outside the village. I asked her if she was coming here and she nodded so I carried her all the way here." The older man nodded and turned toward the girl, "Would you come over here please?"

The little girl got up and walked over to the old man. He looked at her and asked "Are you hungry?" He could tell she hadn't eaten in days. She nodded, "Alright after we're done Kakashi will get you something to eat." She looked at the man and then at Kakashi and smiled. She looked back at the older man as he continued asking her questions, "What is your name?" she looked at him. She sat for a moment and then remembered something, "Akemi." "That's a beautiful name." She beamed. "Now is there a reason you came here and where are you from?" "I came her because mommy said if anything happened to her to try and come her. But and old lady in a village out side Kirigakure took me in and promised to keep me safe and mommy also said to be safe so I stayed there." she started to tear up but did not cry. "Then granny died too, and I lived alone for a hole year. Then I remembered what mommy told me and came all the way here." Kakashi and Hiruzen were surprised that she had lived alone at so young.

"Now where are you from?" she paused. "Kirigakure." "Alright that's enough questions for today." before he turned around she asked "Ummmm... could I call you Grandpa?" "He looked at her and a warm smile graced his face. "Of course." She hopped in his lap and hugged him around his waist. "Thank You!" She got down and ran over to Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, congratulations. You have a daughter." Kakashi stared at the man and then down at the child then back up. "Are you sure?" "Of course, who could be better?" Kakashi stood there, rooted to the spot. Him, a father!? She tugged on his pant leg until he looked down. She gave him a warm smile and then wrapped herself around his legs. She was desperate for a family and now she had a chance to have one. It finally clicked in Kakashi's brain. He could do it. He could... no, would be her father. He reached down and picked her up.

She beamed at him and he hugged her close. He was... happy. He heard her stomach growl and chuckled. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and dismissed them. Kakashi walked down the road, in the fresh morning air with his new daughter in his arms. "What kind of food do you like?" She pulled back to see his face and said, "miso soup and egg plant." Kakashi chuckled, "that's my favorite." She smiled again and went back to hugging his neck. He took her home and set her on the couch. He started making the soup and eggplant while she sat quietly and waited. Soon he finished and walked into the room. "Now don't eat to much and don't eat to fast or you'll get a stomach ache." She nodded taking the bowl he held out and began to slowly, and carefully, eat the soup.

They both finished and Akemi got to see his actual face. She didn't really care all that much not knowing that he wore it 24/7. Kakashi picked her up and carried her into town. He took her to a clothing shop for ninja'sfirst where she got a purple dress type thing and black shots to wear underneath (think Sakura in season 1) She got this out fit in some other colors as well. She got standard ninja sandals and then they walked to the ninja supply store. She got a holster and basic ninja tools. Kakashi found her looking at a white chakra blade similar to the one his father had had. They left after that and went to get regular civilian clothing. She got a blue dress that was slightly above the knee and black leggings. She got some T-shirts and shorts and much to their slight embarrassment, underwear, and that was their clothes shopping. She got a tooth brush and a hairbrush and then they went back home so she could change. She ,thank god, could bathe and change by herself.

She came out of the bathroom in one of her ninja outfits and brushed black hair. She jumped into Kakashi's arms and they went to the training fields. She had good aim and barley missed the bulls eye on some of her targets. Her chakra control is what you'd expect from a six year old, not that good. They finished and got some dango. They went home and Kakashi put her in the second bedroom. He laid down in his room and fell asleep. Three hours later he was awoken by a distressed six year old. "I can't sleep." He looked at her in disdain. What should he do? "Can I sleep with you?" He nodded and she smiled a little. She crawled into his bed and soon fell asleep. Tomorrow he had to go meet his new team of genin he remember as he drifted to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED Constructive Criticism! XD**


	2. New friends and Missions

I do NOT own Naruto!

New friends and missions.

Kakashi woke the next morning to the smell of waffles. He sat there wondering why he smelled waffles when he remembered the events of yesterday and nearly had a heart attack. He scrambled out of bed and ran into the kitchen to find Akemi pouring milk into two glasses. She jumped off the chair she was on after closing the milk and put it back in the fridge. She ran over to Kakashi and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Good morning. I made waffles!" Kakashi looked down at her and then around the kitchen. _"At least she didn't damage anything... or herself."_ "Well, thank you, and good morning." He picked her up and placed her in a chair. He grabbed the glasses, handed one to her, and sat down.

They ate quickly and Kakashi carried her to the Hokage tower and up to the office. He knocked and they heard "enter." Kakashi walked in and Akemi smiled and waved at the Hokage. He gave a warm smile and turned to Kakashi. "Can you watch for today. I have to meet my squad and test them and I don't want her hurt." Hiruzen nodded and Kakashi set Akemi down. "Now you have to stay in here. Hokage-sama is going to watch you, OK?" Akemi nodded and Kakashi gave her his eye smile. He hugged her tight and left. He walked to the memorial stone and stood in front of it for two hours. He was late. Like every other day in his life, he was late. He opened the door and went to step through when he was hit on the head with an eraser. _"idiots"_The kid name Naruto was laughing hysterically and the girl, Sakura was telling him she tryed to stop him and the Uchiha was sitting there quietly not even paying attention, it semed like. "You know what my first impression is of you guys?" He asked looking at all three, "I don't like you." Sasuke, and Sakura espeically, looked pissed at Naruto.

They introduced themselves and told him their dreams and such (you've seen the show). "Meet me tomorrow at 5:00am. training field 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast." "Why?" asked both Sakura and Naruto. "Because you'll just throw it up." He said it too scare them and it worked pretty well. "Dismissed!" Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He re-appeared outside the Hokage office and entered. Akemi was sitting by the desk looking at the paperwork he was signing. As soon as Kakashi walked in Akemi gave a squeak of joy and bolted right at him. She jumped into his arms and the Hokage asked "How did you like your team?" "I don't know if they'll pass. But we'll see tomorrow." He then carried Akemi out of the office and toward home where he made some soup. They went to bed, and again Akemi slept in his.

They woke the next morning and it was the same as the day before except Akemi made Pancakes. Kakashi left her with her "grandpa" and stood at the memorial stone for two hours making him late, again. He was greeted bye the sound of a screaming, pink haired girl, "Kakashi-sensei! You're Late!" "Yes, I know but I had to help an elderly woman carry her bags on the way here..." he said using his old, lost friend's excuse.

Kakashi stood in the center of the field while Sakura and Sasuke hid. Naruto was still out in the open and he pointed at Kakashi, "You and me! Let's fight, fair and square!" Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment, _"what is he doing? Why isn't he hiding?"_Kakashi took out his orange book, Icha Icha Paradise, and began reading as Naruto charged. He easily blocked the attacks and threw the 13 year old in the water.

Several hours later the three teens were staring at Kakashi in shock as he yelled at them that the answer was team work. He gave them one more chance but forbid Naruto from eating. Sasuke offeres his food to the boy and that was it. They had passed. Now to go get Akemi and go home. He walked to the office this time and made it there in thirty minutes. She knocked and Akemi answered the door, smiling. "Hi" Kakashi stepped in the office and knelt to her level. She smiled and hugged him around the neck. He lifted her off the ground and stood. "They passed." He said simply and left the office taking Akemi to the Bar-B-Q. We walked in and almost immediately Asuma spotted Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, why don't you come join us?"

Akemi turned her head and whispered in Kakashi's ear, "Who's that, daddy?" Kakashi paused at hearing her say daddy and responded after a few seconds. "Asuma Sarutobi, he's the Hokage's son." she smiled, "You mean grandpa has a son?" Kakashi nodded and walked over to the table. Asuma's three new genin were there. The one in the middle was chowing down like there was no tomorrow the girl and the other guy both looked at Kakashi as he sat down.

"And who is this?" Asuma asked as Akemi turned and sat on Kakashi's lap. She stared at the man for a moment and smiled. "Are you grandpa's son?" she asked. Asuma laughed knowing full well who she meant. "why yes I am. Why?" "Daddy told me you were. I was just making sure." she said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Akemi Hatake. Nice to meet you." Kakashi smiled when she used his last name. "Well, you know me, I'm Asuma Sarutobi. Now you three introduce yourselves." A girl with light blond hair said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."She then elbowed the guy who was pigging out. "Oi Chogi, introduce yourself!" The boy looked up and said, I'm Chogi Akimichi." he then went back to eating earning a giggle from Akemi. The next boy looked bored out of his mind and said in a lazy voice, "Shikamaru Nara." Akemi giggled again as he yawned out of boredom.

Akemi ate quietly and listened to the conversation. She was soon full and snuggled into Kakashi as she watched Chogi eat. He finished off his eighth plate and was getting more. This was going to cost a fortune! She still had food on her plat so she got up and took it over to Chogi. "Chogi-san would you like the rest of mine. I'm full." She asked with a smile. Chogi politely took the plate and thanked her. She walked back over to Kakashi and plopped down on his lap. He patted her head and gave her his signature eye smiles. They finished eating and after saying goodbye, went home.

The next morning Kakashi took Akemi to the training fields. She every bullseye and jumped for joy. Then she practiced some basic jutsu and genjutsu. Lets just say she was NOT a genjutsu type. She was extremely good at Taijutsu. She sparred with Kakashi and he found that she was very tactical. She analyzed his moves and countered to the best of her abilities. She was as smart as Shikamaru at least. She had actually gotten Kakashi trapped at one point. No matter what he did she was ten steps ahead. They stopped practicing and went home. Akemi got a shower and changed into her other shinobi clothes. Then it was time to go meet Kakashi's team.

He picked her up and walked toward the memorial stone where they stood for two hours. Kakashi then carried her back to the training grounds to meet his team. "Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" A blond boy and a pink haired girl yelled, insinc. "I'm sorry. I had to pick someone up." She looked at him. He was going to use her as an excuse, fine by her. "Who!" "Daddy, why are they yelling?" they had finally noticed her in his arms. She turned and saw them staring at her. "It's not polite to stare." she said. They snapped out of it and looked at Kakashi then back at her, then Kakashi again. Kakashi put her down so she could talk to them properly. "Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" asked Naruto. "My names Akemi Hatake. What's yours?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" she giggled at his outburst and looked at Sakura "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Ummm... are you Kakashi-sensei's daughter?" she nodded and turned to a boy with raven colored hair. "Sasuke Uchiha."

She looked at the boy named Sasuke once more and turned back to her father. She grabbed his hand and they started walking to the Hokage tower. They walked up the stairs and to the office. Kakashi knocked and they heard "enter" Akemi ran in, straight to the Hokage, and onto his lap. She hugged him tight. He chuckled and patted her on the head. "Kakashi you and your team have a D-rank mission. You are to catch a cat named Nora and bring her to her owner, understood?" " Yes sir" "Can I help?" Everyone looked at Akemi and the Hokage said, "I don't see why not." Akemi squealed out of joy and ran to Kakashi, jumping up and down. "I get to go on a mission!"

**Thank You for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Constructive criticism, that's what I need. XD**


	3. Missions, animals, and holding hands

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

Missions, animals, and holding hands.

**This Chapter is dedicated to kaNNa-Chan816, Rheehemoth, x-Malicious-Me-x, Moonlit917, and sayaex! Thank you!!!**

Team 7, and Akemi, were in the woods just outside Konoha. Suddenly they heard Akemi through the communicator. "I found the cat!"

Kakashi immediately responded, "Good work, Akemi. Now, where is your location?"

There was a short pause, "I'm in a cave to the, ummm... Northwest of where I last saw you."

"Can you catch the cat?" suddenly came Sasuke's voice.

"I can try." Then Akemi stopped talking but forgot to turn off her speaker. "Here Nora. Come here, it's all right. That's a good girl." They all heard a muffled noise... was it, purring? "I've got her." They then heard giggles come from the small girl. They ran to the cave to find her waiting out side with a white and brown cat in her arms. Sasuke took a step forward. The cat hissed at the boy and then continued to rub her head on Akemi's arm. Sasuke got a glimpse of a black front, left paw.

"We've got a match." he said and then started heading home.

They walked slow so as not to shake the cat around. They made it to the owner's address in about a half an hour. Kakashi knocked on the door and stepped back just in time before it hit him. The old woman, who answered the door, saw Nora in Akemi's arms, being stroked.

"Thank you for finding her." the old woman said to Kakashi.

"Actually, it was Akemi who found her." Kakashi replied, looking at his daughter, thoughtfully. Akemi noticed his stare and looked up. She looked at the elder lady and walked forward, holding out Nora.

"Here you go. She's a rather sweet cat, by the way." Akemi said with a smile

"Yes. But I'm surprised. She usually doesn't like people." the old woman said while taking the cat. That explained why she had hissed at anyone who tried to get close. The only one she aloud to carry her was Akemi. "You may come visit any time." Akemi's face broke out into a huge, dazzling smile when she heard this.

"Really!?"

"Of course! If Nora welcomes you then I welcome you too!" the old woman had a huge smile on her face, and so did Akemi.

"Excuse me but we must be going. We have to report to the Hokage that the mission was completed." Kakashi interrupted.

"Alright, thank you, again." the old woman said, "Bye Akemi!"

"Bye, Obaa-san!" Akemi said and then they all started running to the Hokage's office. They made it in no time. After a short recap of the mission from Kakashi, Hiruzen turned to Akemi. "I see. So, you found the cat." It was more of a statement than a question but Akemi nodded anyway. Hiruzen smiled at the girl. "Then I believe that you should be put in the Academy a little early." Akemi's face brightened ten fold to her usual smile and she turned to Kakashi,

"Can I daddy? Please?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "I see no reason why you can't." Akemi squealed and tackle Kakashi to the floor. She looked up, from showering Kakashi's face with kisses, and looked straight at Naruto.

"Naruto! Did you hear that!? I get to start school early!!!" She got up and ran to Naruto. She jumped into his arms and was gently squeezed. She hugged Naruto back and then wiggled out of his arms. She ran to Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair off to the side, and jumped in his lap. "Sasuke! I get to start early!!!" she was smiling a brilliant smile and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

They left the office and were walking along the street when and smell, white dog ran up to Akemi and tackled her to the ground. Kakashi was about to ask if she was alright, until she started giggling. She stood up, the dog in her arms. As soon as she was up the dog hopped onto her head and lay there.

"Akamaru! Akamaru, where did you go!?" they could hear a boy yelling not to far up ahead.

Naruto looked at the dog, "Hey, that's Akamaru. Kiba's dog." Akamaru's tail was wagging as Akemi reached up and scratched his head. They looked up ahead and Akemi locked eyes with the boy the had been yelling. He broke the eye contact as he looked up to her head and saw his dog.

"Akamaru! There you are!" he yelled as he ran over to the group, his team not far behind. He reached them in a matter of seconds.

"This is your puppy?" Akemi asked as she reached up and pat the dog on the head. Kiba was staring at her with a confused expression. "What is it?" she asked after a moment.

"Akamaru's never climbed on anyone's head before, except mine." He said, astonished. The rest of his team caught up as he was finishing his sentence. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment.

"It's not polite to ask another's name if you haven't given yours first." said Akemi.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Akemi Hatake. Nice to meet you!"

"Well, Akemi-chan, you must have a way with animals." Akemi thought back to the old lady and her cat.

"Yeah, I guess I do." she said. She looked behind Kiba to his team. "Who're they?" she asked him.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Nice to meet you Akemi-san." Kurenai said with a smile. "She looked at Kakashi who seemed to understand her questioning gaze, and nodded.

"I'm H--Hinata Hyuga" said a girl with raven hair and white eyes. Akemi smiled at her and received a smile in return. She turned to the one wearing a hood and sunglasses.

"Hello, I am Shino Aburame." he said, flatly. Akemi smiled at him remembering reading about his clan at the library. They had caught her intrest because she loved bugs and thought it was cool that they used them in their techniques. She walked over to him, Kiba grabbing Akamaru, as she passed. Without warning she grabbed Shino's hand to see a small black bug retreat under his jacket sleeve.

She smiled up at him and asked politely, "May I see your insects,please?" She always loved bugs and thought it would be interesting to see them in an organized fashion. He looked at her for a moment, surprised that she wanted to see them. He would have shone her right there, if they wern't in the middle of town.

Everyone had been staring at Akemi as she talked to Shino and now Kurenai walked over, "We were heading to the training grounds. Would you like to come and watch there?" she asked. Akemi looked at Kakashi, "Can I daddy?" Kakashi nodded and said,"why don't we all go. You guys could use some practice too." and with that they all started walking, Akemi still holding Shino's hand.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it's short I'll try to make the next longer! Promise! Remember Constructive Criticism! So REVIEW!!! Oh, is the format better this time!? XD**


End file.
